Cerulean eyes
by tmizzy2125
Summary: Today I was blue. Bluer than blue actually. Indigo. Navy. Colbat. Call me Cloudy. Sonny doesn’t fit today. Channy one-shot


**Warning: complete and total randomness awaits you!**

**I own nothing except the randomness**

Today I was blue. Bluer than blue actually. Indigo. Navy. Colbat. Call me Cloudy. Sonny doesn't fit today. I was looking for quotes that would inspire me to get out there and be the best comedian I could be even though we only had practice today, but instead I found a few quotes I hope I never forget. I wrote them down on a piece of my special use only fancy stationary and added the first thing that popped into my mind when I read them. I made a promise to myself that no matter how much I didn't want to write down the first thing that popped into my head, I had to.

"_Do everything with so much love in your heart that you would never want to do it any other way."_

_Easy! So Random. _

"_Looking back, I have this to regret, that too often when I loved, I did not say so" Oddly enough, the first thing that pops into my mind along with the queasy feeling in my stomach is Chad._

"_People need loving the most when they deserve it the least_._" Chad…_

"_The crisis of yesterday is the joke of tomorrow." The swine flu sketch_

I didn't feel like going on. I felt no inspiration at all. I crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash. Why? Why me?

I pulled out another piece of paper and my guitar deciding to write a song to express my feelings. What I started with was kind of sad and depressing so I quickened the tempo and added new lyrics. What I came out with was this:

"I used to wonder 'why me?',

then I heard a sound,

Your voice a sweet melody,

I resisted,

You persisted,

Annoying as it was,

realized soon,

Your attitude,

Was based on disrespect,

But I know I'm falling down,

Every time I look at,

Your cerulean eyes,

And your flawless smile,

Come on boy,

Won't you stay for awhile?

'cause I can't help but fall when I look into your perfect cerulean eyes,

Your charm flooded over me,

Like sweet harmony,

You managed to let your ego go,

I can't resist,

useless to persist,

annoying as you can be,

Realized soon,

That your attitude,

Soft as butter on toast for me,

I know I've fallen hard,

Every time I look at,

Your cerulean eyes,

And your flawless smile,

Come on boy,

Won't you stay for awhile?

' cause I can't help but fall when I look into your perfect cerulean eyes,

Cerulean ey-ey-eyes,

Oh-yeah,

Cerulean, cerulean, a-cerulean ey-ey-eyes,

Your cerulean eyes,

And your flawless smile,

Come on boy,

Won't you stay for awhile?

You and your golden blonde hair,

Been there from the start,

How did you manage,

To steal my heart?

Oh-oh,

My heart,

And one more thing must be said before my good-bye,

I can't help but fall when I look into your perfect cerulean eyes," I sang while playing my guitar. Up until the last two lines it was quick paced, but something inside me made me slow down at the end.

"Oh my gosh, Sonny, that was awesome!" I heard Tawni squeal. I turned around to see my whole cast watching. I received several more 'that was amazing!'s and 'good job!'s before they finally left.

_Clap, Clap._ Oh great. This won't end well.

"You have a great voice Sonny."

Wow. That was the _last _thing I _ever_ would have expected Chad Dylan Cooper to say to me.

"Thanks," I said blushing. Truthfully, I think I maybe, just maybe, may have written that song about Chad, but only maybe!

"So… okay, I'm not gonna lie. I came to tell you something, but I just don't know how to say it," Chad said.

I Smiled. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't know how to say something? Shocking!

"I've got it!" he said picking up my guitar. I noticed his hands were shaking like crazy and his expression was lacking composure. All in all, he looked, to put it simply, nervous.

He played a few chords on my guitar before playing the same chords I played for my song.

"I know I've fallen hard,

Every time I look at,

Your chocolate brown eyes,

And your perky smile,

Come on girl,

Won't you stay for awhile?

You and your silky brown hair,

Been there from the start,

How did you manage,

To steal my heart?" Chad sang in the same melody as my song. In fact, it _was_ my song, just altered lyrics. Wait, was he saying that he liked me?

Before I could continue thinking I felt lips on mine. Chad's strong arms were on my waist, so mine slithered around his neck. We just stood there kissing like that for a minute or so. Needless to say, I'm not Cloudy anymore. I'm Sonny, nice to meet you.

**So how was it? I wrote the song myself. Thought I'd put that in here. Anyways, review! Opps! Where are my manners? Review **_**please**_**!!!!!**


End file.
